<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magical wonders by Sophia96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028921">Magical wonders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96'>Sophia96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor is a prince running from danger and magically falls into the arms of a powerful mage that saves his life and offers him the opportunity to get to know a part of him that he has kept hidden his entire life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... New story? ^^" Anyone? </p>
<p>Well, I hope you'll like it! ^w^</p>
<p>*Drops this and runs away*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lightning struck a tree just as the carriage crashed into the pathway deep in the big dark woods. </p>
<p>Victor immediately saw his opportunity to escape. </p>
<p>The warnings had been given to him on multiple occasions, that going outside the castle walls meant danger. Victor however wasn’t scared of danger. </p>
<p>So it didn’t come as a surprise when he had been taken by criminals. But as an alpha and a royal, it was nothing but humiliating. </p>
<p>Victor was the crown prince, but a lot of people saw him as the perfect opportunity to fill their pockets with quick gold. But what they didn’t know was that Victor wasn’t just a traditional crown prince. </p>
<p>He had also been blessed with the gift of magic, something his father had never been too fond of. </p>
<p>Magic was highly frowned upon, and he had been taught to keep it hidden. </p>
<p>To this very day, his powers still weren’t very strong. He knew enough to make his life easier, such as light a fire with the power of his mind, move objects and unlock doors. </p>
<p>Now they were an essential tool that would get him out of this mess. </p>
<p>The crash when the carriage fell was enough to knock his captors unconscious, making it the perfect moment to get to safety. </p>
<p>He had no idea where he was or how to get back home, but he would have to figure that out later. </p>
<p>He burned the ropes around his wrists and unlocked the door to the carriage before climbing out. </p>
<p>He then rushed to disappear between the trees. </p>
<p>Hopefully his captors wouldn’t wake up for a long time. </p>
<p>Victor did his best to stay on his feet despite the uneven ground. </p>
<p>The rain and wind definitely didn’t make it easier, nor did the fact that it was pitch black outside. </p>
<p>The twigs scratched at his skin as he pressed past them, and the leaves under his feet were slippery. </p>
<p>But in his haste to get away, his foot suddenly got caught in a root and it sent him stumbling downhills. </p>
<p>The next thing he knew was a strong burning sensation in his head before everything went completely dark. </p>
<p>…………………………….</p>
<p>The next time Victor woke up, it was to soft raindrops falling on his face. He could see that the sun had started to rise above the horizon.</p>
<p>But he had no idea what he was doing, or how he had come to a place like that. </p>
<p>Victor frowned thoughtfully as his head ached as he stirred. </p>
<p>Why was everything spinning? </p>
<p>Victor didn’t even bother trying to get up, everything hurt at the smallest movement. He just sighed and allowed his head to loll to the side.</p>
<p>That’s when he noticed a silhouette dressed in a brown hood standing far away with a basket. </p>
<p>Looking at him. </p>
<p>Victor only hoped that the man wasn’t a danger... </p>
<p>……………………….</p>
<p>Yuuri had been running low on supplies for quite a while. He had frowned when he had looked out in the morning and noticed the rain. He needed a special sort of flower called sun drops. They only grew at dawn in the sunlight. </p>
<p>He had almost called off his supply run there and then, but he knew he at least needed some branched mushrooms and thistle flowers to help his old teacher Minako with her aching back.</p>
<p>So he had gone out despite the dreadful weather.</p>
<p>But he never expected to find a man out there. </p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time he had found someone like that. He had actually found his best friend in a similar manner. Though he had been a lot younger at that time, he still remembered his mother being so angry with him for bringing a stranger home. </p>
<p>Now he was an adult, and his mother had been gone since a few years back, meaning that he should probably know better himself now. </p>
<p>But he couldn’t just ignore what he saw. He was a healer, it wasn’t in him to leave someone in need. </p>
<p>So he slowly walked towards the stranger. </p>
<p>He was undeniably handsome. He had long bright hair in tones of silver, and he was dressed in clothes too fancy to belong to someone living out in the woods.</p>
<p>He had a big wound on the side of his head and it looked like his arm and legs were broken.</p>
<p>Yuuri swallowed thickly. The injuries were too severe to be treated with a potion.</p>
<p>He would need to use his magic. </p>
<p>……………………………………</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” a voice suddenly asked, it sounded heavenly and far away, and Victor had to ask himself if he had gotten into heaven. The only thing that made him doubt that theory was the pain. His head was hurting more than he could handle, so all the man got in response was a whimper. </p>
<p>“You’re hurt,” the voice said, now sounding closer. </p>
<p>Victor tried to open his eyes but he only saw blurry trees. He then felt a soft hand gently brush against his forehead. </p>
<p>“C-can you tell me your name?” the voice asked carefully, quivering a little. </p>
<p>Victor scrunched his eyes closed, the light was too bright and every part of him was more or less screaming in pain. He was so cold. </p>
<p>He heard the sounds of leaves rattling before he felt something heavy on his chest. </p>
<p>Next thing he knew he was sitting up in horror, something was vibrating through his body, under his skin, the pain was gone, but this might even be worse. </p>
<p>“Calm down,” the voice pleaded and Victor felt firm hands on his shoulders holding him down. “I’m almost done.” </p>
<p>Done with what? </p>
<p>Victor growled as he felt anger get the better of him at the unpleasant sensation and then almost like magic, it was gone. </p>
<p>Victor looked around and suddenly noticed a man on the ground staring at him with wide eyes. They were warm and kind, but he looked like someone that didn’t quite belong there. </p>
<p>Victor couldn’t put his finger on it, but something was definitely wrong. </p>
<p>“Y-you’re an alpha,” the man said fearfully. </p>
<p>Victor suddenly had a strong urge to calm him down, not that he knew what to say. </p>
<p>He could just confirm what or who he was, but that didn’t feel like the best idea, especially when the man clearly had the upper hand. </p>
<p>He knew how to use magic, that made him dangerous.</p>
<p>No, Victor would need to keep his identity hidden. </p>
<p>“H-how do you feel?” the man asked worriedly as he got back up and approached carefully. </p>
<p>Victor backed away a little before a flare of pain shot through his arm, making him fall back down. </p>
<p>“Please just- just let me help,” the man pleaded. </p>
<p>Victor looked at the man thoughtfully. He stood back, holding his hands up to show that he wasn’t holding any kind of weapon. And Victor would be lying if he claimed that he wasn’t in immense pain. If this man could help even a little, maybe that wouldn’t be the worst thing.</p>
<p>So he eventually nodded and the man approached and crouched back down at his side. </p>
<p>His hands were shivering a little as he assessed his injuries. He was gentle but also firm, but it didn’t hurt. The man then sighed. “Try not to move,” he pleaded. “It will be uncomfortable, but at least you’ll live.” </p>
<p>Victor braced himself before nodding in understanding. </p>
<p>Then the feeling was back, it was just like a hand under his skin, it made him want to run for his life but he also agreed not to move, so he scrunched his eyes closed and tried to imagine that he was in his bed at home. Safe and sound. </p>
<p>Then finally, the sensation was gone, and so was the pain.</p>
<p>It was healing magic, Victor was certain. </p>
<p>And now that his mind was clear, he couldn’t help but notice just how handsome his rescuer was. Those warm brown eyes had a tone of gold in them. His hair looked messy but at the same time soft. He had a strong jawline and really pretty long eyelashes.</p>
<p>Victor couldn’t help but stare at him. If they had met during a ball, he would probably have asked him to dance. </p>
<p>However, they weren’t at a ball, they were deep out in the middle of the woods, and the man clearly didn’t have any problems with that. </p>
<p>But he did suddenly look very uncomfortable under his gaze.</p>
<p>“I-I should go,” the man suddenly stuttered out before he rose to his feet.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Victor pleaded, not quite sure how he found the courage to speak. Maybe it was just his will to survive? Either way, he wasn’t stupid, he knew he needed help. “I… I think I’m lost.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” the man said worriedly. “W-where are you from?” </p>
<p>Victor swallowed thickly, he couldn't tell him that he was a prince. What if he was familiar with the criminals that took him? “I… I don’t remember,” he lied.</p>
<p>“D-don’t remember?” the man asked, almost as if he didn’t believe him. “Who are you?” </p>
<p>Victor kept his face clear of emotions. “I don’t remember.” </p>
<p>The man looked confused as he took a tentative step closer. “You were bleeding from the side of your head,” he said carefully. “What’s the last thing you remember?” </p>
<p>Victor hated to lie, especially to someone who seemed to only want to help him. “I… I don’t know… Running?” </p>
<p>“Running from what?” the man asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Victor said lamely.  </p>
<p>The man nodded thoughtfully as he looked at him. “How long have you been out here?” </p>
<p>Victor averted his gaze a little. “I don’t know.” </p>
<p>The man sighed. “You really don’t remember anything?” he asked and crouched down. </p>
<p>“I don’t,” Victor said. “Sorry.” </p>
<p>“It’s not your fault,” the man said. “Or I don’t think it is…” </p>
<p>Victor noticed the small smile on the man’s lips and it made him look impossibly more beautiful. </p>
<p>“You’re shivering,” the man then said. “You’re freezing, aren’t you?” </p>
<p>Victor wasn’t sure, his whole body was mostly just filled with adrenaline after that unpleasant feeling he had been but through. But as the man reached out his hand to him, he couldn’t help but take it. </p>
<p>The man pulled him up to his feet as he began to lead him away.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you warmed up,” he suggested. “Just let me know if you remember anything,” he then said and picked up his basket from the ground. </p>
<p>As Victor looked at it, he noticed that there were some strange flowers and mushrooms in it, but he wasn’t sure what to make of it.</p>
<p>“My name is Yuuri,” the man said with a shy blush that made him look adorable. </p>
<p>Victor smiled. </p>
<p>The name suited him.</p>
<p>“I’m Victor,” Victor said, forgetting his plan momentarily. “I-I think.” </p>
<p>The man looked confused for a moment before his face softened. “Okay, Victor,” he said. “At least a name is a start.” </p>
<p>……………………….</p>
<p>Victor couldn’t help but feel surprised as Yuuri took him to a village that was thoroughly hidden deep in the woods. </p>
<p>People looked at them as they walked past, but none of the faces were familiar. </p>
<p>“Yuuri!” someone suddenly called. </p>
<p>Victor winced at the high pitched voice before he saw a small boy running towards them.</p>
<p>He had dark blond hair with a red streak in his bangs. He also had one of his teeth sticking out of his mouth. </p>
<p>Not to mention strange ears. </p>
<p>“I did just what you said, and my toad is all better now!” the boy cheered loudly as he jumped in place. </p>
<p>Yuuri smiled at him. “That’s good,” he said. “Keep the clay on the wound for at least three more days.” </p>
<p>“Will do!” the boy said dutifully before he turned to the other man. “Who’s he?” </p>
<p>Yuuri looked between the two of them. “Oh, uhm, this is Victor,” he then said. “He has been hurt, I’m going to help him feel better.” </p>
<p>The boy nodded in understanding. “Like you did for Phichit?” </p>
<p>“Sort of,” Yuuri admitted. </p>
<p>“So he’ll stay here too?” The boy asked excitedly. </p>
<p>“We’ll see, Minami,” Yuuri said. “Could you go to Phichit and ask him to bring me some rose thorns and oak roots?”</p>
<p>The boy nodded dutifully and rushed off. </p>
<p>Yuuri carried on and led Victor towards a cabin that stood a bit further away than the rest. </p>
<p>As he opened the door, Victor almost wanted to melt at the wonderful warmth that embraced him. He hadn’t realized how cold he was before now. </p>
<p>“Here,” Yuuri said as he led him towards a chair near the fireplace. </p>
<p>Victor reached out his hands towards the fire and had to pull them back as he felt them burn from getting too close.</p>
<p>“Please be careful,” Yuuri pleaded as he took Victor’s hands in his own. </p>
<p>There was a moment of silence before Victor felt the pain disappear. He pulled his hands back and noticed how even the small cuts from earlier were nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>“It’s magic,” Yuuri admitted. “Healing magic to be exact… It’s apparently rare, but it’s useful for doing… what I do.” </p>
<p>Victor felt his heart flutter at the mention of magic. “W-what do you do?” he asked, unable to hold his curiosity back.</p>
<p>“I’m a healer,” Yuuri said with a soft smile. “I was taught by an amazing woman named Minako. She kind of took me under her wing after my family…” his smile fell a little. “Anyway, magic is nothing to be scared of. Healing magic is pretty hard to hurt someone with.” </p>
<p>Victor nodded in understanding. “Is that what happened before?” he asked. “The… under the skin, there was something…” </p>
<p>“Oh, uhm, yes, that was a small spell to mend broken bones,” Yuuri admitted sheepishly. “I didn’t think it would be so uncomfortable.” </p>
<p>“It felt like there was a hand under my skin,” Victor said. </p>
<p>“I apologize,” Yuuri said, and Victor could hear that he really meant it. “And I’m sorry for getting so… so thrown off,” he then said. “I just… I haven’t met many alphas before.” </p>
<p>That’s when Victor realized something that changed everything.</p>
<p>Yuuri was an omega. </p>
<p>He had to be. Those eyes and his gentleness… Not to mention his initial fear in finding out his secondary gender.</p>
<p>Victor had never met an omega before, but he never expected to find one this deep in the woods. </p>
<p>And especially an omega that knew magic. </p>
<p>Was that even possible? </p>
<p>Yuuri didn’t smell like anything, that should have been his first clue. Even betas had their own personal scent, Yuuri didn’t. </p>
<p>It was as if he wasn’t even there. </p>
<p>Was that also some kind of magic? </p>
<p>“V-Victor?” Yuuri said worriedly. “Are you okay?” </p>
<p>Victor immediately snapped out of his thoughts. “I- uhm… Actually, I’m kind of tired…” he lied. “I should probably lie down.” </p>
<p>Yuuri immediately hurried over to a room across the cabin and pulled a drape away. “There’s a bed in here,” he said, a blush dusting his cheeks.</p>
<p>Victor walked towards the healer when he also noticed a staircase leading upstairs. </p>
<p>If Yuuri really was an omega, he would have a nest somewhere.</p>
<p>And if Victor knew one thing about omegas, it was that they were fiercely protective of their nests. </p>
<p>He was curious, but he wouldn’t let it ruin anything. He would just pretend like he got his memories back when he woke up, and maybe then Yuuri could help him find his way back home.</p>
<p>Or… Maybe he could give it another day or two? He really didn’t want to end up in the hands of those criminals again if they were still looking for him, and he also had a strong feeling that Yuuri might be able to teach him a few things about magic.</p>
<p>It might be his only chance to get to know that part of himself.</p>
<p>He really didn’t want to throw a chance like this away</p>
<p>“I’ll be right out here if you need anything,” Yuuri admitted, still holding the drape open for him. “Try to get some rest.”</p>
<p>Victor stepped inside the small room with a simple bed. He would have to admit that it was better than the forest floor. “Thank you, Yuuri.”</p>
<p>Yuuri’s blush grew darker as he averted his gaze a little. “Y-you’re welcome.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor does his best to keep up his lies, but when Yuuri catches him in the middle of one, he's forced to change his approach.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More of this one! ^^</p><p>I hope you're enjoying it! &lt;3 I think I'm going to try to keep this story a bit shorter than I normally write, hopefully under 10 chapters, but we'll see ^^</p><p>Anyways, I hope you'll like this chapter! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor laid on his back, staring at the roof as he eavesdropped on what was going on on the other side of the drape. </p><p>There was someone coming to deliver something while also asking about him.</p><p>Yuuri had told him that Victor was just a confused man who seemed to have lost his memory and Victor couldn’t help but feel a little bit offended at the description. </p><p>Not that he had anyone to blame other than himself and his dishonesty. </p><p>He was becoming pretty sure that Yuuri wasn’t working with any criminals, he seemed to be far too kind for something like that. </p><p>He listened to how Yuuri helped everyone who came into his house, with everything from back pains to headaches. </p><p>He explained to them how to use herbs and other brews to feel better. They all thanked him before leaving. </p><p>Victor looked out through the window from time to time and noticed how the sun was setting after the long day. </p><p>Soon there weren’t any more visitors, just a bit of silence. </p><p>Victor had just closed his eyes when the scent of food suddenly reached his nose. </p><p>It made his stomach rumble. He hadn’t eaten in over a day, and he was apparently just realizing it now.</p><p>But before Victor got any ideas of going out there to beg for a little bit of food, he heard a knock at the threshold. “Are you awake?” </p><p>“Oh, I- yes,” Victor said as he sat up and turned to Yuuri. </p><p>“Are you hungry?” Yuuri asked him.  “It’s been a while since you ate. I just made some food, and I… I just assumed that you...” he trailed off as he gestured to the kitchen. Why was he so shy all the sudden?</p><p>“If it’s not any trouble?” Victor asked as he sat up straighter. </p><p>“Of course not,” Yuuri assured him. “Do you want me to bring you something?” </p><p>“I’ll come,” Victor said. Yuuri had done more than enough for him already.</p><p>He might be a prince, but for the first time in a long time, he felt just like a normal person and he was going to make the most out of it. </p><p>Yuuri took out a plate for him and Victor could feel his stomach rumble again as he looked at the food on the stove. </p><p>“How’s your head?” Yuuri suddenly asked, pulling Victor out of his hungry thoughts. </p><p>“It’s better,” Victor admitted. “Resting helped.” </p><p>“I’m glad,” Yuuri said before walking up to a collection of bottles and took one out that he brought to him. “If the pain returns,” he said and placed the bottle in his hand. “How’s your memory?” </p><p>Victor had been dreading that question, but he also didn’t want to be lying in such a blatant manner. “A few things are back,” he said vaguely. “I was running from some people who wanted to hurt me,” he said. “The carriage crashed and I managed to get away.” </p><p>Yuuri tensed a little at that. “Who wanted to hurt you?” he asked. “Where are they now?” </p><p>“They weren’t good people,” Victor stated. “I… I think they wanted to use me for money… But I don’t remember why.” </p><p>Yuuri frowned thoughtfully. “I think you probably come from a wealthy family,” he admitted. “You’re wearing clothes that don't really fit in here.” </p><p>“I am?” Victor said and looked down at himself. </p><p>Yuuri went to get them some food while a fond smile played on his lips. “We live a very simple life here. It’s pretty far away from normal civilization.”</p><p>“Why?” Victor asked, because that was what he was most curious about. </p><p>Yuuri gave him his plate and a spoon. “This is… It’s a safe place, a sanctuary of sorts for people who don’t necessarily fit in anywhere else.” </p><p>Victor took a spoonful of the soup and felt like he could float away from how wonderful it tasted. “Why wouldn’t you fit in anywhere else?” Victor asked casually, making Yuuri avert his gaze slightly. </p><p>“Well I am…” Yuuri trailed off. “I know magic,” he then settled with. “People with magical abilities are usually feared.” </p><p>Victor nodded in understanding as he gathered courage. “I… I think I know magic too,” he then said. </p><p>“Really?” Yuuri said, his eyes wide with surprise.</p><p>Victor nodded as he looked at the fire, he concentrated as he tried to add his own fuel to it. After a moment he succeeded, causing the fire to give out a loud crackle.</p><p>“Fire magic?” Yuuri asked thoughtfully.</p><p>“I can also move things with the power of my mind,” Victor admitted.</p><p>“Two powers,” Yuuri said in awe. “Is that why you were running from those people? Did they want to use it for themselves?”</p><p>“I think so,” Victor said, he hated to lie, but he was desperate to learn more about what he was capable of. </p><p>Yuuri nodded in understanding. “Well, you’re free to stay here for as long as you would like to,” he stated. “And if you need any help or advice, you can come to me.” </p><p>Victor felt his heart soar at the offer. “Really?” </p><p>Yuuri nodded. “Of course,” he said. “We mages need to stick together.” </p><p>“Mage?” Victor repeated. </p><p>“That’s what we magical folks call ourselves,” Yuuri explained. “Some people prefer wizards or warlocks, but ‘mage’ is the more universally used term.”</p><p>“How long have you known?” Victor asked. “About magic?”</p><p>“Oh, uhm, probably since I was about ten years old,” Yuuri said thoughtfully. “I apparently wandered around the village healing different animals. I wasn’t aware how scared people could be back then.” </p><p>Victor could tell that there was a story behind that statement. “What happened?” </p><p>Yuuri shrugged. “The king’s guards traveled through our village,” he said, making Victor’s heart speed up. “They weren’t very nice people, they ate our food and they started trouble in our streets. They somehow got their hands on my dog, and they hurt him, bad… I interfered and tried to heal him, but they ripped me away and declared me the spawn of the devil or something… My father was killed when he saved me from them. My mom, sister and I ran away that night and came here.” </p><p>Victor nodded thoughtfully. His heart ached for the other man. No one deserved to be put through that kind of pain.</p><p>And by his own guards? Victor wanted to return to his castle and find out who did it and why, then hold them responsible for their actions. </p><p>They hurt a dog and tried to hurt a little boy for trying to save it. </p><p>“How long have you known?” Yuuri suddenly asked, probably to change the subject.</p><p>Victor wasn’t sure what to say. He had told Yuuri that he didn’t remember anything, so he would just have to stick to that statement. “I don’t know,” he lied. </p><p>“Right, sorry,” Yuuri immediately apologized. “I forgot that you…” he trailed off awkwardly. “Do you still remember nothing?”</p><p>“I remember a little,” Victor said as he did his best to think on his feet. “I don’t have a family, I’m an orphan from the capital. I worked with politics and managed to get a job helping the king by keeping track of all of his contacts.”</p><p>Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. “That’s quite a lot,” he pointed out. “Do you… Do you want to go back?” </p><p>“Not right now,” Victor admitted. “I… I kind of want to learn about magic,” he admitted. “If I go back now, I don’t think I will ever learn.” </p><p>Yuuri nodded in understanding. “What will you do once you know?” he then asked, suddenly his face was stern. “I don’t want to teach you something that will be used in search of power.” </p><p>Victor understood that. “I wouldn’t,” he promised. “It’s just… Magic is a part of me, I don’t want to hide it anymore. I just… I want to understand who I am.” </p><p>Yuuri looked at him intently. “Why?” he asked. “Why is it important to you to understand that?” </p><p>Victor suddenly felt as if Yuuri was much less scary when he didn’t question him like this. “I’ve always wondered,” he said lamely.</p><p>“How? Just a few minutes ago you didn’t even remember who you were,” Yuuri said sternly. “Or was that a lie?” </p><p>Victor’s eyes widened, he felt like he had just walked right into a trap. “I just meant that… I… I don’t remember everything, I just… Things are coming back, not all of it but some and I just… I hope that maybe I can learn more about myself by learning about this.”</p><p>Yuuri nodded thoughtfully. “I’m probably an idiot,” he said with a sigh. “B-but I trust you.” </p><p>Victor felt his heart twist at the declaration. “Don’t,” he said, standing up, he couldn’t take Yuuri putting his trust in him, especially when he did nothing but lie to him. “I’m a liar.” </p><p>“Oh?” Yuuri asked in surprise. </p><p>“I know who I am, I am Victor Nikiforov, I am the crown prince of Goldshire, next in line to be king,” Victor said, hoping that his honesty would at least restore some of his bad conscience. “I didn’t lose my memory, I was just scared that you worked for the people that caught me and wanted to use me for ransom. I never expected that you would…” he trailed off a little. “I don’t deserve this, I just… I just wanted to learn about the part of me that I’ve been suppressing my entire life, but it was a bad idea, and I don’t want to take advantage of your kindness. It’s not right. I apologize for all the hassle, I should take my leave.”</p><p>“Wait,” Yuuri pleaded. “You… You’re the crown prince?” </p><p>Victor nodded. “I’m sorry for not being honest with you from the start,” he apologized. </p><p>Yuuri took a deep breath. “I didn’t expect that,” he admitted. “I thought you were a noble man looking for powers to overthrow the monarchy, I never expected… A prince?” </p><p>“I know it’s hard to believe, and I understand if you don’t trust me after all my lies,” Victor said. “I just want you to know that I’m sorry for lying and if you gave me a chance, I promise that I will never lie to you again.” </p><p>Yuuri swallowed thickly as he seemed to be considering everything. He then shook his head. “You’re a prince,” he then said, processing. “Why would you want to stay here? You have a castle to live in, here you barely have a bed.”</p><p>“I already told you why I want to stay,” Victor stated. “I want to learn more about magic, you are the only one I have met who might be able to help me with that. I don’t care if I have to stay on the floor. If it could teach me who I am, then it will be worth it.” </p><p>“What about the king?” Yuuri asked. “You said you were taken by criminals? He must be worried sick.” </p><p>“My father is probably just happy that he thinks I’m learning my lesson,” Victor claimed. “I have a younger brother, Yurio, so he’s probably happy that he gets a taste of what it’s like to be a heir.” </p><p>“That’s horrible,” Yuuri said with a look of concern. “You are their family. How could they not care?” </p><p>Victor shrugged. “I suppose my family is very different from yours,” he said. “When my father found out about my powers he told me to never mention them to anyone, to never use them, to forget I had them.” </p><p>Yuuri’s mind felt like a whirlwind. Victor went from a patient without memory, to a liar working for the king, to a prince with a very complicated family life.” </p><p>Who was he really?</p><p>“May I…” Yuuri trailed off. “May I… See for myself?” </p><p>“What do you mean?” Victor asked in confusion. </p><p>Yuuri took away their plates and put them aside before placing his hand on the side of Victor’s head. “Close your eyes,” he pleaded.</p><p>Victor wasn’t sure what Yuuri was going to do, but he did trust him. </p><p>Whatever happened, he only hoped that Yuuri would believe him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? ^^ Will Yuuri start trusting Victor after seeing the truth for himself? ^^</p><p>Let me know what you think! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuuri teaches Victor some things about magic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy weekend! &lt;3&lt;3</p><p>I hope you'll like this chapter!! ^w^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri focused hard as he looked at glimpses of Victor’s memories. He could see the big halls and cold faces from people around him. It was a lonely life. </p><p>But he could also see grand tables filled with food, parties, gold, everything a lot of people in the village would kill for.</p><p>And probably what those criminals that took Victor were after. </p><p>He saw pieces of that memory as well, he could feel Victor’s fear and confusion as he escaped through the carriage and stumbled through the woods. </p><p>So he was telling the truth then. </p><p>Yuuri removed his hand as he looked at Victor thoughtfully. </p><p>Victor’s eyes were blue enough to put the sky to shame, and now they were almost shining with honesty. </p><p>“Alright,” Yuuri agreed against his better judgment. “I’ll teach you what I know about magic.” </p><p>“Really?” Victor asked in surprise. </p><p>“On two conditions,” Yuuri said. </p><p>Victor looked at him attentively. </p><p>“When you do return to your home, you can’t tell anyone about this village,” Yuuri said. “I care about the people here, and I never want to see them get hurt.”</p><p>“Of course,” Victor agreed. “I will never tell a soul.” </p><p>“Good,” Yuuri said. “These people are my family and I would die for them. If you break your promise, I swear that no place in the world would be safe for you to hide.”</p><p>“I understand,” Victor said. </p><p>“No, you don’t,” Yuuri said, it was clearly a statement. “But you might learn...” He stood up and went over to a bookshelf and took out a book that he gave to him. “Read this,” he instructed him. “If you have any questions, ask them tomorrow.” </p><p>Victor nodded in understanding as he opened the book curiously. </p><p>“I am trusting you a lot,” Yuuri admitted. “Please don’t betray that.” </p><p>“I won’t,” Victor promised. </p><p>Yuuri nodded thoughtfully before letting out a sigh of relief. </p><p>”What is the second condition?” Victor then asked.</p><p>”That you will never use your powers for evil,” Yuuri said, the stern look on his facewas back, making him look unfairly handsome. “Powers like yours are capable of a lot of bad things, and adding that to the fact that you already possess power… I just want to make sure that I won’t be responsible for casting an evil like that into the world.”</p><p>“I will never use my powers for evil,” Victor promised. “I mostly just want to understand what they mean. If you don’t want to train me, you don’t have to.” </p><p>Yuuri smiled a little at that. “I like that idea,” he admitted. “Alright, I will teach you about magic, but how to control that knowledge will be up to you.” </p><p>Victor nodded dutifully. </p><p>”Good,” Yuuri said. ”You should start reading. ”You should reach chapter four by tomorrow, then you can come collect ingredients for potions with me. I’ll tell you what they do.”</p><p>Victor wanted to question what potion ingredients had to do with magic, but he kept the question to himself. </p><p>He didn’t want to lose such an amazing opportunity. </p><p>So he opened the book and started to read.</p><p>Yuuri cleaned away their plates and got back to his work of hanging herbs in strings by the window, boiling different brews and grinding something that looked awfully a lot like rocks.</p><p>Victor watched him from time to time, and the more he looked, the more his suspicions grew. Everything Yuuri did felt like a sign that he was an omega. He was caring, trusting, too sweet for words…</p><p>But the only thing that made him doubt his theory, was the fact that he wasn’t married, or at least to his understanding. </p><p>Any alpha in their right mind would want to mate with an omega. </p><p>They were ideal pairs. </p><p>But Yuuri seemed very set on being on his own. People came and left, but no one made any advances or even flirtatious comments. </p><p>Of course, he could be a very caring beta, but even if he was, that made even less sense as to why he was single. </p><p>Victor needed to know more. </p><p>“So… uhm,” Victor said awkwardly. “Do you live here… alone?”</p><p>Yuuri tensed at the question. “Yes,” he said stiffly. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Oh, no reason,” Victor said sheepishly. “I just wanted to make sure that no one will get scared of me… Being an alpha and… What secondary gender are you?” </p><p>Victor thought he was being smooth, but Yuuri looked at him sternly. “Why do you want to know that?”</p><p>Victor swallowed thickly. “I… I just don’t want to cause anything… I know betas can get slightly intimidated by alphas. I don’t want you to think of me as scary in case you are…”</p><p>Yuuri sighed tiredly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so harsh,” he apologized. “I just… I’m a bit defensive I suppose. I’m trying to work on it… You don’t need to worry though, I won’t get scared of you.” </p><p>Victor felt relieved at that at least. “Good.” </p><p>Yuuri smiled softly. “I think I’m going to call it a night,” he said. “Blow out the candles before going to sleep. You can stay up to read for as long as you want to.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Victor said gratefully. “You could have just thrown me out… I would probably have done it if I were in your place.” </p><p>Yuuri chuckled a little. “I want to give people the benefit of a doubt. I understand that you were in a really strange position. You were kidnapped, you escaped and you were brought into a whole new way of life. For a prince to… And all that in less than a day. I don’t think many people would be eager to share that at a first encounter… But you were honest with me, and it feels like you still are. So if you want to stay and really learn about magic… I don’t see any reason to deny you that.” </p><p>Victor felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn’t even remember the last time he met someone as kind as Yuuri. </p><p>He was definitely special. </p><p>“Goodnight… Victor.” </p><p>………………………………….</p><p>Victor woke up the next day, twisted as he had slept in the chair by the fireplace, the book cradled to his chest. </p><p>He had been too captivated to put it away.</p><p>Wait, what chapter was he on?</p><p>He quickly sat up straight and looked at the page. Chapter seven, yes!</p><p>That meant that he could go with Yuuri. What time was it? </p><p>Victor looked out the window, he could see the sun starting to peek out. The sky was grey with a hint of golden. It was dawn. </p><p>Yuuri didn’t go out already, did he? </p><p>Victor got out of the chair and walked over to the staircase. He placed his hand on the railing before taking a step back. </p><p>If Yuuri was an omega and if he was sleeping, he would not react well to an alpha barging in. </p><p>Victor took a few more steps back when he suddenly heard something moving upstairs. </p><p>Victor wasn’t sure why, but he hurried back over to the chair and pretended to be asleep when Yuuri came down. </p><p>Yuuri moved quietly, but Victor could sense him walking closer. His presence felt so soothing in a way, it felt as if nothing bad could happen when he was closeby.</p><p>“Victor?” Yuuri asked softly before Victor felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, he winced at the touch. “Sorry! I just… Are you ready to go out?” </p><p>Victor couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter a little as he noticed Yuuri’s blush. He truly was adorable. “Yes,” he said with a smile. “I’d like that.” </p><p>…………………………………….</p><p>The forest was beautiful so early in the morning. There was a light drizzle of rain in the air, not enough to get wet, but just enough to give the plants and spiderwebs a magic sparkle. </p><p>Birds were singing somewhere close, the air was crisp and sweet and leaves were rattling underneath their feet. </p><p>Yuuri led the way, he was humming a song as he looked around, searching for something in particular. </p><p>Victor looked around as well, not really sure what he was looking for. A part of him hoped for a sign stating ‘magical plants’ so he could point it out and impress Yuuri.</p><p>But it would probably take a lot more than that. </p><p>“So how far did you read?” Yuuri suddenly asked. </p><p>“Chapter seven,” Victor said proudly. “To the part about elements.” </p><p>Yuuri nodded in understanding. “How much did you understand of what you read?” </p><p>“Not much,” Victor said truthfully. “The book mostly spoke of how magic works, but not how to work magic.” </p><p>Yuuri smiled a little. “Yes, well, eventually it falls into place,” he promised. “Oh, look, there’s a blood leaf,” he then exclaimed as he walked over to a tree with the most vibrant leaves, colored like blood.</p><p>“What do they do?” Victor asked, finding the name and the look of it to be slightly eerie. “Are they used for potions?”</p><p>“The opposite actually,” Yuuri admitted. “They can be mixed with a star mushroom to fight off allergic reactions.” </p><p>“Oh,” Victor said in surprise. “Where can we find that?” </p><p>“I have a few at home,” Yuuri said as he plucked a few leaves and dropped them in his basket. “What kind of magic are you most interested in learning?”</p><p>Victor thought for a moment. “How do you use the healing magic?” </p><p>Yuuri smiled at that. “You want to be able to heal?” </p><p>“It feels like a good place to start,” Victor said thoughtfully. “I want to do something good with what I have.” </p><p>“Well, to learn to heal, you also need to learn how to destroy,” Yuuri said. “All kinds of magi have two sides. You want to learn how to use fire, you need to deepen your understanding of all the elements. Water, earth, air and fire. If you want to control the mind, you need to understand how the mind works, thoughts, feelings, instincts…” </p><p>“So you can do all that?” Victor asked in surprise.</p><p>“I understand it enough to know how to bend it,” Yuuri explained. “Most things are connected, especially when it comes to magic.”</p><p>“I see,” Victor said thoughtfully. “What about the magic I already have? I can’t say I understand it fully.” </p><p>“That’s instinctive magic,” Yuuri said. “It’s the most common kind, but it usually ends in chaos or death.”</p><p>Victor swallowed thickly.</p><p>“That’s why it’s important to learn how to control them,” Yuuri continued. “Not just for yourself but for your surroundings as well. It’s one thing to let the powers kill oneself, it’s a whole other thing to allow innocent people to pay the price of irresponsible use of magic.”</p><p>Victor couldn’t argue with that. He agreed completely. </p><p>“So how would I learn to control them?” Victor asked with a hint of worry. </p><p>“One thing at the time,” Yuuri said reassuringly. “Pushing too hard won’t help either.” </p><p>Victor nodded thoughtfully. “How long did it take for you to learn?” he asked curiously.</p><p>“The basics, I think three months,” Yuuri admitted. “But I’ve been practicing magic for years now.”</p><p>“Do you think I’ll learn the basics in three months?” </p><p>Yuuri looked at him fondly. “Considering you read seven chapters when I told you to read four means that you’re very determined,” he stated. “So yes, I’m sure you will.” </p><p>Victor felt his heart flutter in hearing someone believe in him like that. “I’m glad I met you,” he admitted. “Not only did you save my life, but you… You might have saved a lot more than that.” </p><p>Yuuri blushed shyly. “Oh, I… I’m glad I met you too… It might be good for others in the village to meet an alpha that’s not… Not that…” he seemed to be struggling with his words. “Many people have had negative experiences with human alphas.” </p><p>Victor did a double take. “Human alphas?” he repeated. “What other alphas exist?” </p><p>“You’d be surprised,” Yuuri said with a secretive smile. “I’ll introduce you to them when we go back,” he offered. “Just… Keep an open mind, no one is looking for trouble. They might be hesitant to be around you at first, but they’ll come around once they get to know you, I’m sure.” </p><p>Victor was both confused and intrigued by Yuuri’s explanation. He was, however, more than willing to do as he said and keep an open mind. And he couldn’t help but feel proud of the fact that Yuuri believed in him so much. </p><p>Victor’s heart skipped a beat every time Yuuri smiled at him, and it was getting addictive. </p><p>He knew it was improper for a prince to want to please someone without a royal title, but there would have to be some kind of exception when it came to someone as special as Yuuri. </p><p>He really wanted to make him proud, and he set his mind to fulfill that exact quest. </p><p>No matter how long it would take…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? Will Victor succeed in impressing Yuuri and make him proud? ^^</p><p>Let me know what you think is gonna happen! &lt;3&lt;3</p><p>Thank you so much for reading! &lt;3 </p><p>KUDOS!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor gets to meet more people from Yuuri's village and Yuuri teaches him about more practical magic.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it's been so long since I wrote on this one, I kind of forgot about it a little ^^</p><p>I hope you remember it! &lt;3</p><p>And I hope you'll like this update! ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuri took Victor back to the village after a successful search of supplies for his potions. </p><p>Victor was doing very well considering everything.</p><p>The alpha had been ripped from his title, his life, and his comfort and thrown into a whole new life. </p><p>It was a miracle that he wasn’t crying on the ground. </p><p>But on the other hand, he was an alpha.</p><p>There wasn’t a lot that could phase an alpha. They tended to adjust well to changes while also taking on the role of a leader when need be.</p><p>Victor didn’t have anything to prove though, he was already stronger than most people for being able to maintain such a gentle heart despite how he had been raised. </p><p>The memories Yuuri had gotten to see were anything but warm. </p><p>But Victor was just that. </p><p>Warm. </p><p>The way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he looked at him. </p><p>Yuuri hated that he couldn’t control his blush when Victor was close. </p><p>He blamed it on his secondary gender, being an omega near an alpha meant that his body would react in ways that he wasn’t able to control. </p><p>But everything would be fine, he just needed to make sure to keep a little bit more distance from Victor when he felt his body act like that. </p><p>Or maybe there was a potion that could help? He should probably look into that when he gets back home. </p><p>“Yuuri! You’re back!” Minami suddenly called as he came running, almost stumbling over his own feet. “I think... I have a tummy ache again, can you… Can you make me that medicine you did a few weeks ago?” he asked, scratching his foot in the gravel. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Yuuri said. “I don’t have the ingredients for that kind of medicine,” he did, but he had a feeling that Minami was faking it. Last time when he did have a stomach ache, he had been very certain, but he had also taken a strong liking to the medicine with cocoa beans. “Give me your hand, I’ll see how bad it is…” </p><p>Minami quickly hid his hands behind his back. “Oh, well, I’m all better now!” he said cheerfully with a strong blush. “You must have cured me. Hi, Victor!” he then said with a wave before rushing off.</p><p>“He… He remembered my name,” Victor said in slight shock as he watched the small boy run into his mother’s embrace.</p><p>“Of course he did, he met you yesterday,” Yuuri pointed out. “I’m sure the whole village has been talking about you. It’s not very often that someone new comes here to stay.” </p><p>“Right,” Victor agreed sheepishly. “Is he… Human?”</p><p>“He’s not,” Yuuri said apologetically. “He and his mother are something called wood elves. They’re almost extinct so they’ve come here in hopes of being kept safe from the rest of the world. Minami has grown up here, his mother came here when she was still expecting him. They are both very kind and are mainly in charge of the animals, wood elves can speak to them.” </p><p>Victor’s eyes widened. “Really?” </p><p>Yuuri nodded. “Phichit can talk to some animals too, but that’s mainly because he has werewolf genes. They’re far back, so he doesn’t transform involuntarily, but he can still transform.” </p><p>“W-werewolf?” Victor asked in disbelief. “He can turn into a wolf?”</p><p>“He can,” Yuuri said. “But he doesn’t really want to, he says that it hurts too much.” </p><p>Victor did his best to process. “So this… This is a village full of magical creatures?”</p><p>“We don’t really use that term, but yes.”  </p><p>“Are there any humans here?” Victor asked.</p><p>“It sorts of depends on how to define humans,” Yuuri said vaguely. “I’m a human, but I’m also a mage,” he said. “You are a human as well, Georgi is a human, Jean is a human, Isabella is a human…” he trailed off as he seemed to be thinking. </p><p>Victor blinked a few times at the new piece of information. There were a lot of people that had started leaving their homes. A lot more than the names Yuuri had counted. </p><p>They were all… Magical creatures?</p><p>“It’s like I told you yesterday, this is a sanctuary,” Yuuri explained. “Everyone here wants to stay hidden from the rest of the world for different reasons.” </p><p>Victor looked around thoughtfully as he noticed a man approaching. “You must be Victor,” the man said with a brilliant smile as he reached out his hand. “I’m Christophe, at your service.” </p><p>“Hello,” Victor said as he shook the offered hand. “Nice to meet you.” </p><p>“Chris,” Yuuri said with an edge to his voice. “Stop reading his mind.” </p><p>“You’re doing it as well,” Chris said matter of factly. “So a prince, huh, how fascinating.” </p><p>Victor wasn’t sure if he really meant it. </p><p>Yuuri sighed before he closed his eyes. </p><p>“Hey!” Chris snapped. </p><p>“I told you to stay out,” Yuuri stated.</p><p>“You can’t just push people out of other people’s heads,” Chris said with a pout. “It’s not very polite.” </p><p>“It’s not very polite to dig through people’s minds either,” Yuuri said matter of factly. “Especially for a siren.” </p><p>Chris rolled his eyes in amusement. “I didn’t take you for one to judge, Yuuri,” he said “You’re not exactly gentle with the hearts of men either.” </p><p>“Siren?” Victor questioned in surprise, making Chris laugh. </p><p>“Yes, why else would you find me so gorgeous despite being an alpha?” Chris asked with a wink.</p><p>Victor frowned in confusion. Chris’s beauty was definitely undeniable, but why did Yuuri seem so unaffected by it?</p><p>If he was an omega, wouldn’t he be all over an alpha siren? </p><p>And how come Chris didn’t flirt relentlessly with Yuuri? Omegas were almost extinct, any alpha he knew would kill for the opportunity to court an omega.</p><p>Maybe he had read it all wrong? Maybe Yuuri was an alpha without scent?</p><p>“Don’t mind him,” Yuuri pleaded. “Chris can be a little self-absorbed at times.” </p><p>“Pardon me?” Chris said, feigning offence. “I’m not self-absorbed, I’m perfect.” </p><p>Yuuri shook his head fondly. “Of course you are,” he mused. </p><p>Chris beamed before turning to Victor. “So Yuuri is going to teach you about magic then?” he asked in amusement. “You should consider yourself lucky, he won’t even teach me about magic.”</p><p>“You would only use it for your own gain,” Yuuri said matter of factly. “And you refuse to read anything that doesn’t have pictures.” </p><p>“It’s just a waste of paper,” Chris stated. “Paper should hold art, not words.” </p><p>“Agree to disagree,” Yuuri said. </p><p>Victor looked between Yuuri and Chris thoughtfully. Were they flirting?</p><p>“Are you… courting?” Victor finally asked.</p><p>“No!” Yuuri more or less yelped. “No, no we’re not,” he then said, more calm.</p><p>“Yuuri doesn’t date,” Chris said with a shrug. </p><p>Yuuri blushed shyly at that. </p><p>Victor felt confused. “How come?” </p><p>“I…” Yuuri started but trailed off. “It’s complicated,” he settled with. “And a pretty long story.” </p><p>Victor looked at Yuuri thoughtfully. What was he missing? </p><p>“We should probably take the ingredients inside,” Yuuri suddenly said to break the silence that had fallen between them. “Or the herbs will get soggy.” </p><p>Chris was looking at them as if he knew something they didn’t. </p><p>“Come on, Victor,” Yuuri said as he began walking away.</p><p>“Nice to meet you,” Victor said hurriedly to Chris before hurrying after Yuuri. </p><p>…………………….</p><p>Yuuri was nervously sorting through the potion ingredients as his eyes flickered to Victor from time to time. </p><p>Victor was back to reading the book about magic but Yuuri could tell that he was thinking about other things. He had to be...</p><p>The worst thing about being conflicted was that his powers were acting up, like now, he could see the herbs swing in the window and the table was shaking by the escaping powers. </p><p>Why did Victor have to ask about him? Could he sense the fact that he was an omega?</p><p>Did he want to use him like others had tried before? </p><p>He knew that he was special from both being an omega and having magical abilities.</p><p>Or as one of the king’s guards had told him, that he would be the perfect trophy to keep in a cage.</p><p>He had been a clueless child back then, having no idea what it meant. But after his whole family had died to keep him safe from a life like that, he had taken extreme measures to make sure that their lives weren’t lost for nothing.</p><p>He was living to help others, healing them, protecting them, keeping them safe.</p><p>And the people around him treated him with respect because of that. </p><p>But how could he explain that to Victor without risking tempting him?</p><p>If Victor knew what he was, how could he be sure that he wouldn’t abuse that knowledge? How could he be sure that he wouldn’t put him under an alpha command and take him to his castle?</p><p>He was a prince after all. </p><p>Everyone knew that royalties always put themselves first.</p><p>No, he needed to be careful.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Victor suddenly asked and placed a gentle hand on Yuuri’s arm.</p><p>Yuuri immediately winced away at the touch and the fire erupted a little. When did Victor approach?</p><p>Victor looked at the fire worriedly before allowing his eyes to fall back at Yuuri. “Are you alright?” </p><p>Yuuri could feel the sincerity in the question. It wasn’t fair to expect the worst of him either. “Sorry,” he apologized. “You startled me.” </p><p>“I apologize,” Victor said. “Things were moving and I… I thought that you might have something to do with it.”</p><p>Yuuri looked around worriedly. Had he really been that obvious? He cleared his throat awkwardly. “It was nothing,” he said vaguely. “Don’t worry.” </p><p>Victor frowned worriedly as he regarded the man before him.. He looked so scared and worried and Victor wanted nothing but comfort him. “Okay,” he said nonetheless. “I believe you.” </p><p>Yuuri released a sigh of relief. “How’s the book?” </p><p>“It’s… readable,” Victor said. “But I want to try and put it to use…” </p><p>Yuuri nodded in agreement. “Okay,” he agreed. “Let’s try something a little bit more practical then,” he said as he picked up a transparent crystal ball and held it out before it started to float. “Here…”</p><p>Victor reached out his hand to grab it when Yuuri allowed it to fall back into his hand. </p><p>“Use your powers,” Yuuri urged before making the crystal float again.</p><p>Victor gave a firm nod of understanding before he focused. Moving things with his mind was something of his specialty, </p><p>But this wasn’t easy, he could feel Yuuri’s grip of the crystal as he tugged on it.</p><p>Then finally, it was as if he ripped it free and it shot right into his own hand.</p><p>“Good,” Yuuri said with a soft smile. “Your telekinesis is strong, but considering it’s an instinctual power, I think it’s expected.” </p><p>Victor still smiled at the praise. “So when will I learn how to heal?” </p><p>Yuuri turned to his chaotic inventory and took out a sharp needle. Then he reached for Victor’s hand.</p><p>Victor gave it to him and allowed Yuuri to quickly prick his finger. “There,” Yuuri said. “That’s how I started. Healing yourself is the first step of learning the healing process. It’s natural for humans to heal, the magic is simply used to speed up the process.” </p><p>Victor focused on the small drop of blood that was forming at his fingertip. </p><p>“Think about how the skin looks up close and how it acts as it holds everything together,” Yuuri suggested before pricking his own finger. “Then focus on it.”</p><p>Victor looked at Yuuri’s focused expression as he effortlessly healed his own tiny wound and wiped the blood away.</p><p>Victor felt something stir unpleasantly within him at the sight of Yuuri’s blood. </p><p>He really didn’t like it.</p><p>“What?” Yuuri asked as he noticed Victor’s expression. “You look angry…”</p><p>“You hurt yourself,” Victor stated. </p><p>“I did,” Yuuri admitted. “...To demonstrate... I’m fine.” </p><p>“Please don’t do it again,” Victor pleaded. “I… It made me feel… Bad.” </p><p>Yuuri regarded the alpha worriedly before nodding. “Okay then,” he said. “I won’t.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Victor said. “I’m not sure what it was… I never felt like that before.”</p><p>Yuuri knew very well what it was, but he couldn’t reveal it without revealing his secondary gender. “Maybe you’re sensitive to other people’s blood?”</p><p>“Maybe…” Victor said, but he still didn’t feel like it made sense, he had watched executions without even blinking. There had to be something about Yuuri that made him feel like this. </p><p>All he wanted was to protect him at any cost. </p><p>He had to be an omega… </p><p>Right?</p><p>Victor was just about to ask him, when someone suddenly knocked on the door.</p><p>Yuuri immediately took the offered escape and hurried to the door. He opened it before releasing a sigh of relief. “Hi, Phichit…” </p><p>“Hi, Yuuri,” the boy named Phichit said cheerfully before peeking in. “You must be Victor,” he said before he walked in and extended his hand. “I’m Phichit, Yuuri’s best friend.” </p><p>“Hello,” Victor said awkwardly as he reached out to shake the hand when Phichit pulled his hand away.</p><p>“You’re bleeding…” </p><p>Victor looked at his own hand dumbly. “Oh, right…” </p><p>Phichit turned to Yuuri. “Do I even want to know?” </p><p>“We’re practicing magic,” Yuuri said matter of factly, his eyes flickering to Victor again with a look of worry. “You’re welcome to join in.” </p><p>Phichit looked at Yuuri in confusion and it seemed like they were having a silent conversation for several seconds before a knowing smile broke across Phichit’s features.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll join in,” Phichit chirped happily. “It sounds like something I absolutely do not want to miss…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what did you think? ^^</p><p>Will they eventually learn to be honest? &lt;3</p><p>Let me know what you think and what you're interested in seeing in this story! &lt;3 I don't expect many people to read this, since this story is pretty unpopular, but it would make my day to hear what you like/dislike about it ^^"</p><p>Anyways, thank you so much for reading! ^^</p><p>KUDOS!!! &lt;3&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So what did you think? ^^</p>
<p>Be sure to let me know! &lt;3 </p>
<p>And remember that you can always chat away with me on Tumblr! &lt;3 <br/>http://sophialala1.tumblr.com/</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>